Królowa Zapomniana
by Bellatrix3
Summary: O Zuzannie po wypadku, w którym straciła rodzeństwo.


**Królowa Zapomniania**

* * *

Kiedy nadchodzi wiadomość, że doszło do wykolejenia pociągu, Zuzanna Pevensie myśli, że to kuriozalne. To nie tak, że nie potrafi uwierzyć, Zuzanna wierzy, słyszała, widziała, katastrofy zdarzają się na całym świecie, klęski żywiołowe, wypadki lotnicze, tak, Zuzanna nie wątpi, iż mogło się przytrafić wielkie, ogromne nieszczęście, akurat _w tym_ pociągu i akurat _o tej porze_. Aczkolwiek kiedy proszą ją o zidentyfikowanie trzech ciał, składając kondolencje obojętne jak srebrny półksiężyc na dalekim niebie, ona zarzeka się, że to niemożliwe, że musiała nastąpić wielka, monumentalna pomyłka, że jej rodzeństwo jest zdrowe i bezpieczne, że ich skóra wciąż jest ciepła, a serce pompuje królewską krew przez ich złote tętnice.

Jednak kiedy później, gdy cicha i milcząca (Łagodna - tak ją tytułowali) spogląda w trzy nieruchome twarze, zlewające się z białym prześcieradłem jak wosk, a chłód kostnicy zdaje się jedynie o ułamki stopni cieplejszy od Wiecznej Zimy, za czasów Białej Królowej i wtapia się w jej kości jak osteoporoza, przychodzi jej na myśl, iż Król Edmund Sprawiedliwy zawsze powtarzał, że jeśli ma zginąć, to tylko w towarzystwie chrzęstu metalu o metal, tylko w wielkim zatargu, tylko przy boku Wielkiego Króla (niektóre prośby zostają wysłuchane).

To zawsze miały być cztery trumny — myśli Zuzanna, siedząc w pierwszej ławie głównej nawy, spoglądając pustym wzrokiem na krzyż odlany w metalu z nieco ułamaną krawędzią jednego ramienia, słysząc gdzieś w oddali, jak odgłos trzepoczących skrzydeł ptaków przelatujących nad głowami przechodniów, monotonne słowa padające z ust proboszcza, acz nie potrafiąc pojąć ich znaczenia. — Cztery marmurowe trumny ustawione na miejscu czterech złotych tronów na Ker-Paravel, nigdy trzy, nigdy z lichego, jasnego drewna (na jakie ledwo było ją stać), które stały obok ołtarza jak posągi (posągi dawnych, zapomnianych władców — myśli z rozgoryczeniem, zaciskając zęby na wardze tak mocno, by poczuć metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach).

Godzinę później przysypie je popiołem, brudząc przy tym swoją czarną, długą suknię, ciągnącą się po ziemi jak welon rozpaczy, uśmiechając się gorzko (prochem jesteś i w proch się obrócisz), mając, niemożliwe do przytłumienia własnym krzykiem goryczy, wrażenie, iż te słowa nie dotyczą wcale jej szlachetnego rodzeństwa, a jej samej (bowiem była niegdyś Wielką Panią Wielkiego Dworu, dystyngowanym aniołem, który upadł, łamiąc białe skrzydła i skręcając kostki zdobione srebrnymi bransoletami).

Uroczystość jest piękna - wszyscy jej to powtarzają ( _śliczna uroczystość, Zuzanno, smutna, acz przepiękna_ ) - ale ona nie dostrzega żadnego piękna w tragiczności. Piękna — myśli — byłaby śmierć w walce, śmierć od ostrej jak brzytwa klingi, bądź zatrutej strzały przeszywającej tchawicę jak igła, piękny byłby koniec w obronie czegoś, co się kocha, _kogoś_ , kogo się kocha. W byciu pokonanym przez potwora w żelaza, buchającego parą, nie ma żadnej wspaniałości.

Następnego dnia wraca do kościoła, siada w ostatniej ławie, wsłuchując się w ciszę pustych przestrzeni (w komnatach ogromnego zamku, po których niegdyś się przechadzała otoczona tłumem wiernych sprzymierzeńców i łakomymi spojrzeniami adoratorów, nigdy nie było cicho) i zastanawia się, czy gdyby ani przez moment nie zwątpiła, też leżałaby teraz kilkanaście metrów pod ziemią, przysypana szarym jak jej skóra piaskiem.

— Niekiedy trzeba pozwolić bliskim odejść, moje dziecko. — Słyszy cichy głos zza swoich pleców, który porusza jej zziębniętym sercem, sprawiając, że zaczyna tłuc się jak słowik w klatce w jej piersi i przez moment, krótki jak mrugnięcie powiek, myśli, że to Aslan, że wystarczy, że się odwróci i wyciągnie rękę, i zanurzy palce w tym miękkim, miękkim jak puch, jak aksamit futrze. Ale kiedy z zaciśniętym gardłem obraca głowę, jej spojrzenie nie trafia na przenikliwe, złote oczy Lwa, a szare, smutne spojrzenie kanonika o twarzy starego człowieka. Zuzanna wygina wargi w uśmiechu, który niemal boli, a jej oczy są chłodne i puste jak studnie. Przez chwilę uwierzyła. Przez chwilę.

— Jest tylko jeden, wolny jak wiatr, osobnik we Wszechświecie, który ma prawo nazywać mnie dzieckiem, wielebny. — Jej głos brzmi trochę zbyt dostojnie, jak na szarą dziewczynę z Anglii, trochę nazbyt wzniośle, nazbyt patetycznie, ale ona nie potrafi, nie potrafi wysławiać się inaczej (kto raz został królową Narnii, ten na zawsze nią pozostanie - kłamałeś, kłamałeś, kłamałeś Aslanie).

— Kto to taki? — pyta spokojnie, a Zuzanna przez chwilę rozważa, jakiej udzielić odpowiedzi.

— To ktoś, kto bardzo dobrze mnie zna — decyduje się zdradzić Zuzanna. — Być może lepiej nawet, niż ja znam samą siebie. — Kobieta wstaje i wygładza czarną suknię, a potem kłania się grzecznie (na Ker-Paravel bez znajomości sztuki savoir vivre'u nie wychodziło się z komnaty) i odchodzi niespiesznie, z gracją, suknia faluje jak obłoki na niebie. Jest coś w sposobie jej poruszania się, jakby płynęła, jakby pod tuniką ciasny gorset odbierał jej powietrze, a mimo to parła naprzód. Jej głowa uniesiona jest wysoko, plecy wyprostowane jak naciągnięta struna instrumentu szarpanego, jak cięciwa perfekcyjnie naprężona, gotowa wydać niechybny strzał prosto w gorące, bijące serce.

Tej nocny śni jej się Łucja.

Odziana w znajomą jej oczom, bordową suknię, z delikatną koroną wieńczącą jej głowę, Mężna Królowa Narnii siada obok niej na przestronnej, zielonej łące i spogląda w błękitne niebo, wyciągając nogi i zanurzając bose stopy w miękkiej trawie. Jest starsza, niż dziewczyna spoczywająca w wiecznym bezruchu, okuta drewnem. Wygląda tak samo, jak w ów pamiętny, gorący dzień, w którym polowali na białego jelenia.

Siedzą chwilę w milczeniu, przyglądając się puszystym obłokom sunącym po niebie (kiedyś to Łucja leżała na łące, Zuzanna wolała cień zamkowych komnat, kiedyś to Łucja ruszała, z łukiem swojej siostry w ręku, na podboje barbarzyńskich ziem).

Siostra wyciąga rękę i przykrywa dłoń Zuzanny własną.

— Mówił o tobie ostatnio.

— Kto?

— Wiesz, kto.

Zuzanna wie i nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Odwraca głowę, ale nie zabiera ręki z uścisku siostry.

— Powiedział, że nie wrócę do Narnii, Łucjo. Powiedział, że nauczyłam się już w niej wszystkiego. — Jej głos nie powinien ociekać aż tak wielką tęsknotą, zdecydowanie nie powinien, przecież Zuzanna lubiła swoje życie w Anglii, przecież nie brakowało jej Narnii przez tak długi czas, dlaczego teraz miałaby zatęsknić?

Przez chwile milczą obie, przyglądając się motylom tańczącym na wietrze.

— Co takiego powiedział? — pyta Zuzanna, spoglądając w gładką jak poranek twarz Łucji, a ona uśmiecha się smutno i mocniej zaciska palce na ręce siostry.

— Mówił, że też się za tobą stęsknił, Zuziu.

Zuzanna przełyka z trudem i odszukuje spojrzenia Łucji. Nie widzi w jej oczach kłamstwa, Królowa Mężna nigdy się do niego nie ucieka.

— No nie wiem — mówi cicho, patrząc na siostrę. — Myślałam, że jest niezależnym, nieoswojonym Lwem.

Łucja śmieje się gładko, czysto, Zuzanna pragnie, aby ten śmiech trwał wiecznie.

— To nie oznacza, że nie tęskni.

Łagodna Królowa zamyka oczy i kładzie się, zanurzając twarz w pachnącej rosą, delikatnej trawie.

— Chciałabym wrócić do Narnii, Łusiu — szepcze, czując łagodny powiew wiatru na twarzy.

Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, siostry nie ma już obok niej, a ona na powrót znajduje się w swoim niedużym łóżku, zaplątana w kołdrę, z włosami rozrzuconymi po poduszce jak aureola. Zuzanna odrzuca kołdrę, biegnie boso przez parkiet, który trzeszczy pod jej stopami jak stara szafa, i staje przed łazienkowym lustrem, opierając się dłońmi o umywalkę i wymiotuje, czując mdłości wzbierające w jej ciele jak panika.

 _Powiedział, że nie wrócę do Narnii._

Cichy śmiech siostry i rozpacz spoglądająca na nią z gładkiej powierzchni lustra. Opłukuje zimną wodą twarz (chłód kropli na skórze, trochę przypomina topniejący w ustach śnieg) i zamyka oczy.

 _Mówił, że też się za tobą stęsknił, Zuziu._

Być może nie jestem jeszcze Królową Zapomnianą — myśli Zuzanna, oddychając chwiejnie. — Być może jest jeszcze nadzieja.


End file.
